1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply for minimizing standby power and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
People use electric devices such as a television (TV) receiver, an electric fan, an air conditioner, an audio system, a computer, etc., at home and in offices. These electric devices can be remotely controlled by a remote controller developed to improve user convenience.
An electric device is in a standby mode when it is not used while being connected to a commercial alternating current (AC) power supply. At this time, the electric device cannot be separated from the commercial power supply, and thus the electric device consumes standby power of hundreds of milliwatts (mW) or several watts (W). This standby power amounts to 11% of home power consumption.
Particularly, an electric device communicating with a remote controller further consumes a predetermined amount of standby power in order to receive a signal from the remote controller in the standby mode. Accordingly, a technology for reducing standby power is demanded.
The technology for reducing standby power is also demanded for a display apparatus that operates for a long time in a standby mode, consumes high power during a driving period, and uses various types of power.
Accordingly, various technologies for decreasing standby power have been developed.
The technologies include a technique using a switching mode power supply (SMPS) and a technique using a secondary cell.
The technique using an SMPS rectifies AC voltage supplied from a commercial power supply, provides the rectified voltage to a transformer, converts the level of the voltage supplied to the transformer by intermittently controlling a switching element, and uses the converted voltage as standby power.
In this case, although standby power is very low, an internal transformer of the SMPS is to continuously operate in order to supply the standby power, resulting in inevitable consumption of power. Furthermore, efficiency of the transformer of the SMPS decreases because the transformer provides power that is much lower than rated power.
The technique using a secondary cell charges power in the secondary cell and uses the power charged in the secondary cell as standby power in a standby mode.
This technique can eliminate standby power. However, the secondary cell is discharged after a predetermined time because the charging quantity of the secondary cell is limited. Furthermore, it is necessary to additionally provide separate components for charging the secondary cell and supplying power to the secondary cell.